deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Andrei Kjucukov
''Common Statistics Race: Appears Human Age: Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: Raven Black Skin Tone: Olive Skin Texture: Normal, fingertips are covered with calluses Eye Color: Dark brown Accent: It's hard to pin down, it's a mixture of different accents Recognizable Features: Spoken Languages: Common, Cant, Magic, Sylvan Left or Right Handed: Left Handed Deity: None in particular Class: Bard/Wizard Alignment: Neutral Relatives: Ezrebeth Kjucukov ''Base Ability Scores Strength (-): ''' Above average, strong '''Dexterity (-): Light-footed, quick and nimble Constitution (-): Very healthy, good condition Intelligence (-): Cunning, swift thinker, intelligent but pragmatic Wisdom (-): Average awareness, averagely sensible, prone to be rash. Charisma (-): Appealing, confident and attractive ''Statistics ''Bardic Information Current Reputation: (0) Unsung Preferred Performance Types: Playing instruments, singing, story telling, dancing Voice Range: Dramatic Baritone Instrument Proficiency: Violin, mandolin, tantan ''General Character Information Hobbies Loves Music, stories and dance. Fears Scorpions Hates Deserts Weaknesses He is nearsighted. ''Appearance ''Personality ''Relationships Arlyn Dwin'urdrenn: ' The elven woman is a giorgio, which means she is not of his gypsy tribe but in what she differs from the other giorgios, is that he likes her for who she is. To Andrei she is more than the sum of the parts. Most won't notice his feelings for her, but they run very deep: the glint in his eye when he sees her dancing, a touch when she passes and the grin on his face when she completely seems to be unaware about the gypsy traditions. He is planning to offer her the honor of the blood rite, which, if she accepts, will give her the status of giogoto. 'Kriegnar The Warmonger: ''' Andrei has only met him once, when he was tuning his violin at a gypsy camp, just outside of Yulash. The half-orc asked him mockingly if he could do other things with the violin besides tuning. Andrei performed a tune and was surprised by Kriegnar's reaction. Andrei has started to collect tidbits of lore concerning this orcish warlord as he feels a distant understanding towards him, perhaps because both of them are outcasts. ''Background''' ''Important Items, and Lore The amulet: Once visiting a keep, Andrei was invited into the home of a family because he earned the trust of a young kid, a witty girl. He learned that her father currently was on a mission for the keep. Furthermore he discovered that there was resting a great burden on their shoulders. After having found an amulet, the father became bad tempered and worked it out on his family. The mother was reluctant to give up the amulet in fear of what her husband would say, but in the end Andrei succeeded to take it while. He told her that he would get rid of the artifact. This was his way of thanking the family for shelter and food. Andrei didn't destroy the jewel, due to his neutral outlook on life. Instead he gave it to another passing gypsy tribe who were owing him a favor. This way, he hoped, the amulet would travel around, passing from tribe to tribe until it would meet it's fate. Imagine his surprise the next morning when he woke up, just to find the amulet next to his head. ''OOC Information Category:PC